One Hell of a Party
by i'll kill you
Summary: A BleachXDevil May Cry crossover. When Hell and Aizen unite, Soul Society is going to need another hero.
1. Chapter 1

Guys, this is a Bleach-Devil May Cry crossover. Though it looks as if Bleach has very little to do with it, I promise that I would focus more on it in the future. It took me a while to write again because I got busy with college. Anyway, please check this out.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Invitation 

Nothing unusual was happening in Seiretei. The usual creepy serenity covered the land. Shinigami roaming every now and then, a few training sessions here and there, they were just doing all of the usual activities that they ever did. The eleventh doing their do-or-die drills, the twelfth with Mayuri and his peculiar experiments, Hitsugaya drowning in paperwork, a drunk Shunsui trying to hit on Nanao. For short, nothing new. Nothing pretty much… exciting.

There were no such ramblings in Soul Society those days. Even though Aizen posed much of a threat to them, it seemed as if his activities ceased to cause much trouble to them. There were no reported cases of strong reiatsu levels popping up from nowhere. It was as if the Espada and Aizen's army had taken a break themselves. There were shinigami guarding the human world just in case, but all that they ever reported were cases of mere hollow appearances as they were pretty much common. Just taken in for counting of the passage of souls to and fro of Soul Society. But aside from that, nothing much. It was just another ordinary clear day in Seiretei.

Or that was what they thought.

Just at the doorstep of the captain commander's office stood a white-haired shinigami wearing a haori with the symbol of thirteen at the back. A look of certain concern was masking his face. One could tell that there was of some urgency in what he had been dealing with.

"Thirteenth squad captain Ukitake Jushiro requesting an immediate meeting with the captain commander as of this moment."

"Request is granted. You may come in, Ukitake."

"Hai."

Ukitake slowly opened the creaking door, came in and closed it otherwise in the same slow, careful fashion he did a while ago. He moved towards the old figure bursting with authority. The old man could tell to some extent that there was some gravity involved in the situation.

"For what purpose did you request this meeting, Ukitake?"

"There have been a few reports of some kind of activity in the real world, sensei. This report just came in a few moments ago. There were some energy readings that are inconsistent with any of our records. It wasn't anything that we have ever encountered. The nature of the energy was not in the nature of any of the human-derived souls as we always encounter. It wasn't a human, a bounto, a shinigami, a vaizard, a hollow nor an arrancar. The readings were a lot different. However, it didn't last long. The readings plopped back to normal after a very short while. It would appear as if the source just vanished into thin air."

"I see. This may pose a threat in a certain sense. However, we could not investigate that much. All we could do now is prepare. But maybe some research would do us some good. There may be a few texts that would help us."

"I understand. I will continue investigating this matter."

* * *

Mocking laughter roared through the air in a hoarse, reverberated manner. Around a circle of hateful masked creatures stood a man with silvery-white hair dressed in a long red coat. 

"You look tasty, human. To tell you the truth, I could tell something that ain't normal with you. If in case I encounter that scent again, I'd know how that would taste."

The man scoffed at the remark from the large creature in front of him. Several others were encircling him and some of them had giant bat-like wings, hovering above him. He looked rather bored, his brows furrowing at those he was facing.

"You know what? I ain't got time for this. You see, I was invited to a party and I was just on my way there, but you punks just had to mug me out here. You just had to crash into me, huh?" He paused for a while, and then assumed an expression that of a realization dawning upon someone. "Ah! I know you! Some guys I saw last time called you… uhmm… wait, I think that was… swallows? No… though sounds kinda like that, though. Hmm… yeah, it ends with an 'ow' sound."

"You dare taunt us, human?! I'll rip your heart out to shreds for your insolence!"

The hollow roared a battle cry, telling the others to commence upon their attack. The airborne creatures started to dive to towards him, screeching their wails of terror and driven by hunger. He took an unusually-shaped blade that was slung by his back, a double-edged one with a skull design as its crossguard and threw it upwards, causing it to spin rapidly in mid-air. The flying hollows were sliced to shreds upon passing the blade that had been spinning above him, each of them wailing a sound of pain as they disintegrated into the air. As the sword spun in the air, he pulled out two guns from his back and started shooting the remaining hollows that ran toward him. With each bullet one of them fell, slowly disappearing to thin air. After a few moments of shooting, he returned the two banes of metal back to their holsters, and just in time he raised a hand and caught the blade by its handle when it finally fell down. Only one hollow remained, and it was the largest one.

"So you're the only one left, huh? That ain't fun. But hey, tell you what: I'm late for my party, so I gotta leave in a heck. It's your lucky day. Well, gotta run now."

He turned around and started walking away. The hollow clenched its fists in anger shouted at him.

"How dare you… don't you turn your back on me!"

"Hmmm? I thought I told you I have something to do, so go piss off somewhere else."

The enormous creature howled and charged at him. He threw his blade at it, piercing it in the chest but not enough to cause it to slow down in any manner. It continued to rage toward him like a mad bull. He drew one of his guns and sent out a bullet towards it, but finding not the hollow itself as the target. The bullet hit and ricocheted against the hilt of the blade lobbed on the hollow's chest, pushing it further and killing the hollow. Smoke rose from the gun's mouth, and the blade fell on the ground as the hollow disappeared. He returned it to its place and walked over to pick up his weapon. After picking it up, a large gate embroidered with skulls suddenly popped out of the ground. The two large frames that served as the opening slowly moved apart, revealing a fiery passageway. He grinned cockily at the sight of it.

"So this is going to be one hell of a party after all."

* * *

Please let me know what you think guys! Thanks for checking this out! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Gatecrasher

Just another day in Seiretei. Clear skies, soft blowing wind, regular work. Just another day.

Outside the skirts of Seiretei, a large gate embroidered with skulls burst out of nowhere and flared open two frames that served as the pathway. Flames erupted from the fiery burning cavity. It roared with a final loud blast before closing and finally shattering to pieces, each trailed away and left nothing even a speck of dust as we speak.

Just another day in Seiretei. **Yeah right.**

"Thirteenth squad captain Ukitake Jushiro requesting an immediate meeting with the captain commander as of this moment."

"Request granted. Come in."

"Hai."

Once more the creaking door of the captain commander's office opened to let him in.

"This is a new report that I believe is connected to the one that I have discussed with you before, sensei."

"Go on."

The sickly captain furrowed his brows in deep concern, blended with a mixture of suspicion. "We again detected the same energy readings that I have told you about, the ones that are inconsistent with our records. Not long after that, a report coming from a member of my division says that a large gate with skulls showed up somewhere outside Seiretei. The gate was identified as the gate of hell. I strongly suspect that the energy readings we acquired are connected to this incident. What really bothers me is why that thing happened. It isn't supposed to show up here, since souls are already destined to go either here or there when they die, so there may be another reason as to why it happened."

"I see. Form a team of investigators and investigate the matter further. Aside from that, pass down an order to all divisions, and tell them to be on alert. There may be something going on."

"I understand."

* * *

"Damn, that wasn't good." 

A whiz of red blurred through the bushes. There lurked a man dressed in a red coat, his face wrapped with irritation.

_Damn. _He thought. _That was rough. I expected them to come in quite a number, but damn… not that many. _

He looked around him. Lush vegetation surrounded him with an air of freshness. Trees, wide grasslands, and… houses far away. Though those houses weren't that of what he really expected.

_Where am I?_

* * *

"Selected members of the eleventh division, as well as the members of the second and seventh division are hereby ordered to patrol the streets of Rukongai for any unusual activity. Report what you may find out to your respective captains. Order passed down from the captain commander's office." 

The hell butterfly flew away from his hand, leaving a soft trail behind it.

"Could it be another ryoka intrusion? There must be something to it." Kira thought, holding his zanpakuto warily. _If that is the case, something must be going on here. _He sped out of the building towards the gate leading outside Seiretei.

* * *

The red-draped man rushed down to the flat land just a little away from where he stood. He scouted the area, and where he seemed to be was a town. An old town bustling with quite a population, he noted. The houses, though, were old in his terms. Just plain old shanties built from wood and stone, like those one would imagine from an old era of Japan. He peeked around and through a small crack in a wall he saw the interior of one of the houses. Plain, dull, old-fashioned walls were surrounding a small plain wooden mat with a small table at the middle of the scene. There were no signs of electricity or of anything from the modern world's touch there. 

So it really was an ancient period.

_Damn. I knew hell was darn evil, but I didn't expect it to be __**this **__sinister. I didn't expect hell would make such a torture chamber like this._

He moved back to the streets. As he walked down, he noticed people looking at him, people clothed in garments that of the era of the samurai. A look of terror trailed in their faces as each one of them hid in their houses and barred their doors shut. He managed to scoff at the idea of what they were doing.

"People aren't hospitable out here to a lonely stranger now, aren't they?"

"You there! Halt!"

He turned around and faced a number of people now dressed differently to those inhabiting the dusty town. People clothed in black swarmed near him holding on to their weapons, which are that of an old katana. They eyed him suspiciously, with their guard held up. He looked at them indifferently, though he himself wondered who those people are.

_Hmmm… I've seen a few guys dressed like them before… maybe there's something going on here that they haven't told me. Darn stupid party hosts._

"Identify yourself!"

He stared at them blankly, as if he was waiting for some follow-up statement of sorts, or merely just dumbfounded as to what was really going on.

"I said identify yourself!"

"Me? I'm just a guy passing down the road. You know, folks out here aren't as kind as some folks I know of… even shut the door while I passed by. And I thought they had such charming attitudes."

"Are you playing with me or are you just too dumb to even answer a simple question?" the man who wore a pair of sunglasses blurted out, pointing his blade at him. The large man eating crackers beside him scoffed. "I guess he's just too dumb for it."

"Well, I just answered his question, fatty," the lone warrior shot back.

"**Fatty**?! Who the hell are you calling fatty, you dimwit?!" The cracker-eating man debated.

"Hey, what should I call you? Ain't given me a name yet. Or how about fatso? Hmmm… or piggy-guy? But seriously, it'd be easiest to call you 'the fat guy'," he emphasized on the title.

"Who the hell are you calling fat?! I'm not fat!"

"You know what, got some good advice for you. I'm tellin' you right now, liars go to hell. And there's no point lyin' to yourself, either."

"That's it! I, Omaeda Marechiyo, refuse to take it any longer!" He threw away his pack of crackers and pulled out his sword from its sheath. "Smash, Gegetsuburi!"

The sword changed in form, from a regular katana to a spiked metal ball. "You'll regret ever calling me that, you little rat!"

The warrior smiled. "Whoa, don't be so harsh on the language. I thought you were just a fat guy with a really ugly face, and now you're a fat guy with a really ugly face and a really mean mouth."

The shinigami rushed at him with the large ball in his arms. Those who were around him were shocked as the enemy ran towards the giant, and just a few steps away from their collision point, he jumped with a foot directed at the former. With a sure flying kick, he smashed through the released zanpakuto and straight through Omaeda's stomach. It knocked him down and landed with the person standing on him. The other shinigami started rushing towards the man with their blades in hand. He grabbed the two guns from behind him and pulled them out in the open, revealing two contrasting shades of black and white.

"You know what a skateboard is? It's kinda like this..."

He pushed against the ground with one foot, the other still on Omaeda's body, and with the provided force, he rode on the former's body as his back grazed against the ground much like riding on a skateboard. While he rode on his 'board', he fired shots from the two guns, each bullet aimed and striking the oncoming shinigami on their right foot, instantly rendering them unable to move any further. After a few moments of skateboarding fun, he jumped off Omaeda's torso, leaving him still grazing the ground and only coming to a halt upon crashing into one of the nearby houses that was directly in his path. The former landed safely on the ground, his guns still in hand. He quickly turned around and fired a shot to the ground from his trusted black pistol. It stopped the only remaining shinigami dead in his tracks, the ground before him still hot from the bullet that stopped less than a centimeter from his foot. His sweat dropped, and he held on to his zanpakuto tightly, still not shifting his gaze from the man in front of him.

"Guess you've never seen a gun before, huh? It figures. No electricity, no pizza, no rock music. Damn, maybe this is the real hell."

"Hell?" he snickered. "You're far from hell, ryoka boy. But guess you haven't figured that out, huh?"

"Yeah, guess so. But hey, I just came in for the party. No doubt they've got some fun planned for me. Now ain't I special?"

The remaining shinigami, wearing a pair of sunglasses, raised his pick-like zanpakuto slightly higher.

"The name's Iba Tetsuzaemon, 7th division fukutaichou. Didn't quite catch your name, boy."

He formed a slight arc with his brows. "Huh? What's with the formal introduction all of the sudden?"

"From my former division, we always asked what the name of our opponent was, and we let them know our name as well. We, as shinigami of the eleventh division consider it a great honor to know the name of the one who defeated you."

"So that's how it works, huh? I'm not really the walking-friend-community type of guy, but hell." He returned his guns back to their place. He then brought out a nunchuck-like weapon, with three blue rods connected by a chain to a central ring, and with some flashy moves, he spun it around him like a true martial arts expert, and finally inserted his right index finger to the central ring, making the weapon spin frantically like a helicopter's blade, and afterwards stopped it by catching one of the rods with his left hand and another rod with the armpit of his other arm.

"…the name's Dante."

"I see…"

"Bring it on."

Iba rushed at him, his zanpakuto raised and ready to hack him anytime he comes near. Dante spun in the air with his weapon much like a windmill; his body tilted sideways and the weapon spinning from top to the ground. Iba blocked the attack but found himself dropping his weapon after having to block the incoming strike that came with every revolution. Dante took the opening and quickly struck his enemy a few times in a manner like striking with nunchucks, and with each strike ice formed on the spot where it hit. After taking a few hits Iba fell, first kneeling down and finally lay face-first against the dusty ground. He managed to stay conscious after the quick battle between them.

"You're not human, are you?" he said in a way much more like a whisper.

Dante replied in a cocky, brash voice. "Who knows? I'm not even sure myself."

The fallen shinigami snickered. "You're a hell of a lot better than I thought. Well, I suggest you better take off now. More shinigami would be looking for you after seeing what you've done here."

"By shinigami do you mean guys like you? Well, at least this party ain't as bad as I thought it was. But hell, with what I've seen, it's better to have you around than just chilling in my shop and-"

He looked down and noticed Iba was already lying unconsciously on the ground. His sunglasses came down and told the winner that it was as such. He scoffed at the idea.

"Tch. The hell with that?! It's damn rude of you to sleep while someone is talkin' to you!" He turned around and looked to a large aggregation of structures that was a good distance away from where he stood. The large congregation of the balancers: Seiretei.

"Shinigami, huh?" He smiled as he put back his weapon from where he took it. "Looks like this party's just getting started!"

* * *

Note: The weapon Dante used here is Cerberus. For you guys that don't know it, you could check it out in game guides for Devil May Cry 3. 

The flashy move Dante used when he pulled Cerberus is like what he did when he first took it (you know, he showed off and after doing all those flashy stuff he said 'Too easy!')

The spinning attack he used on Iba is called Revolver (for those guys who play DMC, they know about it. It's a pretty useful trick for this weapon.)

Walking-friend-community - walking friendster

Please review!


End file.
